


Renora Back Story

by Amatia



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, basically I have a theory of how Nora and Ren met. This is the best I could come up with.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Renora Back Story

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically I have a theory of how Nora and Ren met. This is the best I could come up with.

Lie Ren looked at his parents and smiled at them. His parents looked at him as well and also smiled at him. Lie got up from the table to go lay out in the forest by his house. He got ready and waited for his mother to come with him. Ren waited by the door for his parent. His father walked down the stairs with his mother. He then kissed her goodbye and patted Ren's head. 

"Be safe." His dad said. 

"We will." His mother said. She then took Ren's hand and left for the forest. 

They both walked through the autumn colored forest of red, yellow and light brown colors, to get some syrup for the pancakes that they were going to make later. Ren had trailed off from his mother. He saw poor little girl who's about his age, bleeding to death. The girl looked at him with this helpless and hopeless look. Ren ran to go find his mother, he tugged on her clothes and pointed to the direction of the girl. He then took her arm and ran back to her. His mother saw the bleeding girl, she picked her up and took her home. Once they both got home, she put the girl on the couch and patched her up. The little girl just laid there and rested. Ren watched as the girl had slept. His mother came out of the kitchen and smiles at him. 

"Do you want to help me make pancakes?" She asked. 

Ren smiled at her and walked over to his mother. He helped her make the better, he did his best to pour the batter onto the pan, but his mother had to help, it was getting all over the place. They both laugh as they finished up making the pancakes. Ren looked over to the girl and saw that she was waking up, he then grabbed a plate of pancakes and put some syrup on it. He walked over to her and handed the plate of food to her. The girl hesitated in the food, she then took the food and devoured the pancakes like no other. Ren saw that she had pancake all over her face, he took a napkin and whipped off the pancake. The girl smile out of sheer joy, sheer happiness. As the nigh wen on, everyone soon fell asleep. Ren slept near the girl, who was sleeping on the dark purple couch with lotus flowers on it, which was in the living room. In the middle of the night, the girl woke up. She had walked through the house to make sure that everyone was still asleep. She for some reason decided to leave out the window. Once she left, she went back into the forest, which was bright, now was full of darkness and hatred, where she laid dying once before. She sighed as she looked up and the midnight starless sky. She had laid down, crying herself to sleep. She didn't no what to do. When morning came around, Ren woke up and didn't see that little girl who was sleeping on the lotus couch. He walked around the house to find her. He walked outside the house to go search for her, he couldn't find her anywhere, not even in the autumn forest. Ren sighed as he walked back home, he was sad that he couldn't see her again, she was a rather interesting person to him, though, he didn't know a lot of people, this was a small village that he lived in. Says went by and the little girl still couldn't be found. Then days turned into weeks. Ren gave up a little more, the little girl soon appeared out of no where, but she didn't go back to Ren, she watched him from a distant. She would watch him almost ever move that he made. She wished that she could talk to him again. Sooner of later, Ren caught on, he knew that little orange haired girl was following him. Ren sat by a a cherry blossom tree so he could see her again, she showed up, but she was twenty feet away from him. Ren got up and walked to her, but she got up and ran away from him, Ren sighed and went after her. It took him about ten minutes before he caught up to her. He realized she had tripped over a tree root, he stuck out his hand and smiled at her. She took his hand and got up, they both walked back to his house. 

"Ren! There you are! I was worried about you!" His mother exclaimed. 

"Sorry." He said. 

"I see that you found the little girl from weeks ago." She added. Ren nodded to, his mother patched up the girl's bruises. "Where have you been?" She asked. "What is your name?" She added. 

The little girl started to cry a little, she had also started to sniff, she really didn't want to talk about it, but she knew at one point that she would eventually have to tell them. 

"M-M-My name is Nora Valkyrie." Nora said whipping her tears off of her face. Ren smiled at her to reassure that everything was going to be fine. "I've b-b-been living in the f-f-forest by myself. I-I-I don't have anywhere t-t-to go." She said crying some more. 

"Why?" Ren asked. 

"B-B-Because my p-p-parents kick me out." The orange haired girl added. 

"You can stay with us." Ren said in a soft spoken voice. 

"Really?!?!" Nora asked excitedly. 

"I don't know. I have to discuss this with your father Ren." His mother said. 

They waited for Ren's father to come back from work. The night feel and his dad came home and he sat on the dark purple couch. Ren's mother went to go talk to him about Nora staying with him. Ren woke up and and walked to the door to his room, he opened it up a crack so he could listen, he looked back at Nora and tried to wake her up, so she could listen too. 

"Can we let Nora stay with us?" She asked. 

"No." He said. 

"Why not? Nora's family-" She said before she got cut off.

"No." He said again.

"But can you at least hear my out and let Nora stay?" She persisted. 

"No!" He kept saying.

"But Ren wants her to stay." His mother said. 

"Ren needs to learn his place!" His father said. 

Ren heard foot steps coming to his room. He shut the door quietly and rushed to his bed. He pulled his blanket over him so it would look like he was asleep. His mother walked into his room and picked up Nora and took her back to the black forest. Nora was confused to what going on, she didn't want to leave. Weeks had gone by, then months, Ren was all alone again and had nobody, he didn't know where Nora was left, he searched in the colorful autumn forest, he didn't find her there. He sighed and watched as the autumn red leaves fell down from the trees. Ren walked back home and saw that Nora was there. He smiled as his father was explaining why she was here. Six years had passed by, their world had shattered to pieces. Ren and Nora were standing by two grey tombstones. They both stood by each other, holding hands. Nora was crying her eyes out. 

"I'm alone again." Nora said. "We are alone." She said sniffling, wheezing, and crying. She was trying to wipe off the tears off of her face, but it was no use, she kept on crying. She couldn't believe that they were alone, they only had each other. Ren had shed a few tears, he couldn't help but shed them. They were alone.


End file.
